dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution/Catachan Devils/Strategy
This is written for patch 3.19.1 balance, which will probably remain final. Overview Catachan Devils are a multi-purpose unit originally apparently designed for countering melee infantry, suppression squads and working as a soft garrison counter, as well as laying ambushes (via infiltration and Improvised Explosives). The general sentiment currently is that the unit was overbuffed in recent patches and almost works as anti-everything until very advanced units start to show up. Catachans have extremely high ranged damage, adding up to 70.6 raw DPS of piercing damage with the unupgraded squad and 91.19 DPS with the Demo Man. Their shotguns deal full damage at maximum range, unlike Space Marine Scout shotguns. Adding the Tier 2 Sarge increases their ranged output with another 22.65 DPS of melta damage, essentially applied in full against all armor types. This kind of ranged DPS surpasses previous "high" damage squads like Warp Spiders easily. The squad also deals ridiculously high power melee damage, each model doing 30 DPS which adds up to 210 DPS for a fully upgraded squad. For comparison, Howling Banshees, which are considered a very high-damage "glass cannon" melee specialist squad, do a total of 134.6 DPS power melee and 51.43 heavy melee damage with full upgrades. Of course, Catachans lack the mobility and special attacks of dedicated melee units. In conclusion, this high-damage performance with anti-vehicle capacity, combined with the squad's tendency to rarely lose models (making it economically quite effective, as it rarely needs to reinforce), make the unit over-perform and piss people off. Default abilities Melee Resistance Aura Catachans come with melee resistance, which grants 40% damage reduction against close combat and makes them viable for melee use. Explosive Shot The Explosive Shot ability works like the Scout Squad's equivalent, knocking back infantry models in a modest radius. This is primarily a close-range anti-melee ability, allowing you to stop a melee squad from closing in while the Devils (and any other nearby units) get in some free volleys of fire. Of course, this also allows for an advantage in ranged shootouts (if the range is short) to knock a unit out of cover or just stop it from shooting back. Ol' Reliable The Ol' Reliable is a long-range knockback ability primarily meant for knocking back a suppression squad so that the IG force can close in. Of course it works on a clump of any other models as well, dealing some extra damage and knocking them out of small arms range. With some elementary timing it works as a second anti-melee knockback before Explosive Shot range. A secondary use for Ol' Reliable is anti-garrison, as it deals 3x damage (barbed strangler damage type) against garrisoned infantry; forcing off a garrisoned unit will still probably require repeated bombarding, but at least it can be done from a safe distance. Upgrades Demo Man He gives you a lot of things. A more powerful shotgun, some explosives, and more health. The explosives should be used as a trap but must be placed carefully. It only gives massive damage right on it. Not around it so don't expect something massive. Also, it occupies 2 man in pop.cap. So, only 1 explosive should be placed to a victory point to protect. Don't forget to press on it too. And the Smoke Grenade. It should be used for a safe fallback or to protect your man while capping. It is not something offensive because it reduces your ranged damage eather. Sarge It gives you a melta gun Sergant to counter vehicles. Surprisingly, it makes a satisfying damage with only one weapon. Still, you will need other anti-vehicle options. Sargent allows you to be infiltrated while sitting just like Genestealers. Can be used for guarding a place or capping points. General strategy Catachan Devils are designed to counter nearly everything in game. Use their abilities to support and protect your army. They will make the fight easier for you. Only 1 Catachan Devils enough for a whole game. Not a squad to make spawns. Also, don't lose them on the battle, their levels are important for them just like every other unit in the game.Category:Retribution multiplayer unit subpages